


With all my heart

by highwaytothe7hells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, KaraMel, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytothe7hells/pseuds/highwaytothe7hells
Summary: Set after the SuperFlash musical crossover. Kara notices that Mon-El is way too quiet after the Music Meister madness, and he opens his heart to her once again.





	

"Ah, there's no place like home!" Kara exclaimed as she and Mon-El entered her apartment. They had just came back from the DEO after all the Music Meister madness, and Kara noticed Mon-El had barely said a word all the way home, and his lack of response now made her feel a little bit uneasy. "You're so quiet..."

When they returned from Earth-1, the Daxamite had seemed pretty fine, talkative as always as he, Kara and J'onn took turns telling everyone at the DEO what had happened after they crossed the portal to Barry's world. He also seemed happy ‒ endearingly happy ‒ when she asked him to go home with her.

She locked the door, and when she turned around she found Mon-El standing next to her kitchen counter, staring at her, his hands tucked inside his pockets, his face serious.

"Is there anything wrong?"

He just shook his head lightly and swallowed hard before dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Mon-El?" She walked towards him and reached out to touch his face. He raised his eyes to look at her again, and when she looked at his pained face, her heart tightened inside her chest. "Please, tell me what's wrong..."

He took a deep breath and sat down at the stool behind him. Kara sat down in front of him, so close that their knees were touching.

"After you broke up with me, I went to see my parents."

"You did?"

He nodded.

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them that I wasn't going back to Daxam with them and that I was done being the prince. I told them that I hated the life I lived on Daxam, that Earth was my home now, and that, whether you and I were together or not, I wanted to be near you, because being near you makes me a better person, and I want to be better."

He paused, drinking in the sight of her shiny comets staring back at him.

She had a hint of a smile on her lips, and it reached her eyes as well. He took a shaky breath, and Kara frowned.

"Even if you never forgave me, even if I could never have you back, I would still want to stay here, near you... I would still want to breathe the same air you breathe... I would still want to live under the same sun as you. But when the Music Meister showed up..." his voice trailed off, and Kara's heart tightened even more when she saw there were tears forming in his eyes. "I thought I was never gonna see you again. When I saw you dying... I was so scared to lose you..." he confessed, the tears finally running down his face.

Teary-eyed, Kara quickly stood up from her stool, closed the little space between them and took his face between her hands, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"But you saved me," she whispered, trying to sooth him. "You didn't think twice before diving into unknown territory... Iris knew what she was talking about, she knew what Cisco could do, but you didn't. And you followed her anyway, having no idea what you were getting yourself into. You saved me, your love saved me, and I'll be forever grateful for that."

He just looked deeply into her eyes, his heart aching for her.

"I would do anything for you, Kara. You're my everything," he murmured, his trembling voice barely audible for human ears.

Kara felt like her heart didn't fit her chest anymore, and she couldn't even find the right words to express what she was feeling. She didn't know what to say, but she did know what to do. Caressing his face with her thumbs, she captured his lips in a heartfelt kiss that she hoped would express all the emotions that were burning inside her.

Mon-El wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him while he returned the kiss with the same passion, pouring all the love he felt for her into the kiss. 

Kara threaded her fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss even more, which caused him to let out a little moan and tight his grip around her waist. She suddenly found herself in desperate need of him, and, without breaking the kiss, she gently drew him to his feet and pulled him towards her bedroom.

They undressed each other slowly in between loving kisses, discarding their clothes along the way, and by the time they fell on the bed they were already fully naked. Laying on her back, Kara pulled Mon-El on top of her and he immediately captured her lips again, kissing her deeply, one forearm resting beside her head as he caressed her hair, the other hand caressing her face. When they were both breathless, he started showering her with open-mouthed kisses, that traveled along her neck and down her collarbone until they reached her breasts. Kara let out a soft cry as his mouth closed over one breast, suckling her nipple without restraint while his hand stroked the other.

By the time his mouth left her breasts, she was already weak with need, aching for him, and when he made to go further down her body, she didn't let him; she pulled him back up, bringing his lips back to hers, and kissed him as she placed her legs on either side of his hips.

As they deepened the kiss, Mon-El started rolling his hips very slowly against hers, rubbing his hardness against her sex and making them both shudder and gasp at the sensation.

Moments later, he broke the kiss and took his time staring at Kara while caressing her face once again. She just stared back at him, a little smile dancing on her lips as she watched him in his silent adoration. She could see it in his eyes how much he loved her, and she could feel that he wanted to say it again. She also could feel a hint of hesitation in his eyes though, and her heart tightened when she remembered how she had reacted when he first told her he loved her. She had been blinded by her prejudice against Daxam, completely ignoring all the progress he had made in the past few months, all his efforts to put his past behind him and become a better person, and refusing to understand his point of view when he chose not to tell her who he really was. He was ashamed of who he was, and it was understandable that he wasn't exactly eager for her to know that he was the prince she despised so much.

Kara placed her hand on the side of his face, and he immediately closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed there was a different spark on her shiny blue orbs.

She caressed his cheek with her thumb, staring deeply into his dark-blue eyes.

"I love you." 

Mon-El's heart seemed to stop for a second, and then in the next it started racing like crazy, slamming almost violently against his ribs. He stared at her, speechless, as he absorbed her words.

Kara could hear his frantic heartbeat, and she couldn't help smiling at his reaction, which she found quite adorable.

Slowly, his expression went from stunned to overjoyed.

"Do you?" he asked, feeling elated.

She nodded, grinning, and he grinned back at her as he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

"This is not a dream, is it?"

"No. Not a dream," she reassured him with a smile. "I love you, and I want you inside me. Now," she breathed as her hand reached between their bodies and stroked him a little bit before guiding him to her entrance.

He entered her slowly, almost reverently, savoring every inch of his journey inside her, savoring every sigh and every gasp coming from her.

They moaned in unison when he filled her completely, and then he stilled his body for a moment and kissed her deeply.

When he broke the kiss, they gazed at each other with mutual adoration.

"I love you, Mon-El," Kara voiced once again.

"I love you too, Kara. With all my heart," he whispered before kissing her again, passionately yet gently, with all the love he had in his heart, and she returned the kiss with the same gentle passion.

It didn't take long for the room to be filled with sweet moans and cries as they made love slowly, tenderly ‒ and repeatedly ‒ into the night.


End file.
